The Storage Closet
by WritersLove
Summary: After a heated argument, Zack and Erin decide to end their debate in a heated passion inside an empty storage closet. ZackxOC ZackOC LEMON


Disclaimer: the TV SERIES **BONES** belong to **HART HANSON**. The only thing I own here is the character, Erin, and the plot.

Warning: this oneshot will contain a sex scene, obscure language, and mentions of murder.

ZackxOC

A/N: Due to me being half asleep when I wrote the ending, I edited it a bit to make it seem a little less stupid. There's going to be a part two coming up soon hopefully, so be aware of that :D

* * *

Dr. Zack Uriah Addy's forte was never women or anything social. He has always been socially inept, not understanding many common phrases and generally avoided social gatherings. He never got along with many people. He was too smart for them and it had given them the idea that he was a smart-ass when he constantly corrected someone if they had said something wrong. He always had trouble understanding people and easily insulted those without meaning to which Zack absolutely hated.

Dr. Erin Rin-ah Kim's forte was never women. She found most of then loud, whiny and obnoxious. There were, of course, a few women whom she looked up to (namely Dr. Brennan) but she was still irritated by many of them. She knew she was being a bit hypocritical, she was in fact female but her parents always wanted a boy so they raised her as one. She wasn't what you'd call a tomboy. She didn't act at all girly but she didn't act completely boy-like either. She didn't wear make up and she rarely ever put on any skirts or high heels but she didn't go around rolling in the mud.

Erin and Zack were similar but different in many ways. Erin was a dreamy type of person; she was distracted easily and a bit more outgoing than her best friend. She studied psychology and she was the unofficial criminal profiler for the Jeffersonian Institute. She wasn't actually meant to be the criminal profiler, she was sent to the Jeffersonian by Sam Cullen, the deputy director of the FBI, to analyse the forensic team or the 'squints' as Booth so nicely named them.

The relationship that Zack and Erin share wouldn't exactly be called normal. They synchronized a lot, finishing each others sentences, understanding what the other meant by just a simple look and would, at many times, be at each other's throats. They were rivals, you could say. The constantly had small arguments over a killers motives, their MO, and just simply who was the smarter one between them. They both knew that it was Zack, but that never stopped Erin from constantly trying to figure things out before he or Hodgins did. Zack and Erin had different sections of the day where they would either become synchronized or become rivals.

Apparently, they chose to be rivals for this particular day.

* * *

"How can you be so sure of that? The skull fractures _clearly_ do not show enough evidence to prove that it was a crime of passion." Zack argued, pointing towards the skull where there was a large crack.

Ham huffed, annoyed, "Yes, but have you even _seen_ the crime scene? The wife? Come on, the woman was oozing hatred for the victim. I mean, her husband was cheating on her for the victim."

"Evidence is evidence, Erin." He said with an unknowing smug voice. "I do not base anything simply just by watching a possible suspect's emotions."

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I hate it when you do that, Zack. You always make me feel so stupid when you talk like that."

Zack just stared at her blankly and Erin slowly smiled awkwardly. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, cocking his head to the left.

"It's this thing my father told me to do. He said, and I quote, 'If you're either insulted or in an awkward situation, just smile and wait to be dismissed.'" Erin's awkward smile became larger and her teeth peeked out a bit.

Zack raised an eyebrow at the socially awkward woman and moved his attention to the skeleton on the examination desk. Feeling dismissed, Erin turned around and stiffly walked back to her office, still with the awkward smile on her face.

She greeted Hodgins on the way with a sickly sweet voice and nearly ran into Agent Booth. "Agent Booth."

Her grin became wider and Booth thought she resembled a jack-o-lantern. "Rin... Why are you grinning like that?"

Erin laughed and Hodgins noticed that her voice became an octave higher. He flashed a toothy grin towards Zack who was concentrating on the skeleton in front of him. Walking towards Booth and Erin with a slight skip with his steps, he stopped in front of the two and put his arm around Erin. "She smiles when she gets nervous. Funny thing actually." Giving Erin a knowing look, Hodgins raised his eyebrow. "Does this involve Zack?"

Her grin vanished and she gave Hodgins a blank look. She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and replied haughtily, "Yes! Just not in the context that you are thinking of."

Zack calmly walked next to her, "We were merely having a heated discussion on what the killer's motive was. She thinks that the killer hit the victim due enraged passion, whereas I think that would be completely mistaken due to the lack of force to the coronal suture. The murder was planned."

"The wounds are completely unclean and the crime scene is a giant blood bath. Only an amateur would create such a mess! If you're implying that the murderer was either a serial killer or someone who is used to seeing blood in all its glory, then _you're_ mistaken, Dr. Addy." Zack's eyes widened slightly. She never called him 'Dr. Addy' unless she was really mad at him. "An amateur would act on impulse. Say, I'm the killer. I would grab the closest solid thing," she looked around quickly and grabbed a paper weight from Hodgins's desk, "and hit the victim." she raised her arm and swung it towards Zack's head in a fast motion. Zack flinched and brought his arms up to block the paper weight. Lightly pushing down, Erin grazed his arms and calmly pulled her arms back towards her body.

"From what I saw, the marks on the arms are from defensive wounds and it's obvious that the victim had not anticipated what was going to happen. The killer struck again, hitting the victim in the head with a deadly blow, killing her." She sighed, putting the paper weight back on the desk and crossed her arms. "I may not be a forensic anthropologist, Dr. Addy, but I have common sense and I minored in forensics."

Turning to Booth, she continued, "This murder was acted on impulse by a person with short stature and a normally calm demeanour. The killer probably rarely participates in any heavy physical labour and is fairly weak. From the lack of force, the killer was probably female and a husband who is either fairly large or muscled. The murder wasn't planed, but confronting the victim was. They probably had an argument and it became intense. The killer picked up the murder weapon, and then bam, the victim is dead." She pointed a glare towards Zack and hissed out, "So, we're both right. Happy now?"

* * *

Booth sighed and collapsed on the chair in front of Brennan's desk. Tossing a manila folder towards the confused woman, Booth leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Rin was correct. It was the wife. She followed her husband when he forgot an 'important' document and found him meeting another woman in a café. She followed them when they went into a motel and stayed there until she saw her husband leave. She went into the victim's room and confronted her. They had an argument and she grabbed the lamp and bashed her head in. She got nervous and cut the arms and legs off to fit it in her car's trunk and dumped her in the river." Glancing at his partner for a split second, he noticed her small frown. "She wrote it all down and even added where to find the missing arm."

Brennan frowned at Booth. "Then why do you seem so upset, Booth? You just caught a murderer."

Booth sighed harshly. "I'm not upset about the fact that I caught a murderer through profiling. I'm just upset that you're piling in more squints by the second."

Brennan's lips formed into a smug smile, pride creeping into her eyes. "Booth… Are you… jealous?"

Booth sputtered and gave out a haughty laugh. "O-of course not!"

* * *

Erin sat behind her desk, typing furiously onto her computer. Her eyebrows were pressed together in a downward incline and her lips formed a straight line as she forced herself to concentrate on her response to Cullen's e-mail. She growled softly, irritated because she couldn't properly concentrate when the only thing swirling in her mind was the argument she had with Zack. She felt horrible. She had overreacted and nearly threatened to kill the man. She groaned loudly, she even forgot that it was their two year anniversary the next day.

A knock sounded through the quiet room. Huddled in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed it until a short cough made it way to her brain. Her head snapped up and her angered expression washed away from her face when she saw who it was.

"Z-Zack!" She quickly stood up, shocked to see the man who she had just been thinking of.

Zack shifted slightly, looking down with a flushed expression. "I-.. I'd like to apologies! I was being illogical and I completely ignored the plausibility of your theory. I looked back at the body and noticed that the ulda and radius was slightly cracked due to pressure and --"

Erin interrupted him by pressing a finger on his lips and moving closer towards him with a warm smile. "Don't apologies, we were both wrong and right."

Kissing him lightly on the lips, she glanced outside her office to see Angela and a thought crossed her mind. She felt bad for exploding at Zack like that and felt the need to repay him. They hadn't touched each other in a few weeks because she had her period and now that it ended, she was free to jump him at any time.

Breaking the kiss, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of her office to an empty storage closet some metres away. She pushed the door opened, pulled the confused Zack inside and grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

She grinned coyly, leaning towards his ear and continued huskily, "Besides...there's always... other ways to forgive each other."

Zack's eyes widened considerably and he angled his head to glance a look at his grinning girlfriend. "S-sorry?"

"Come on, Zacky," she drawled, saying his name like she usually did when she wanted something. "I know you've thought of having sex at work at least once." She looked straight at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just think of it as an... early anniversary present."

Curling her arms around his shoulders, she continued to tease him, whispering sensual words to him with a breathy tone. Zack shivered subconsciously and his eyes closed lightly.

Erin chuckled lowly, pleased by his reaction. She leaned back slightly, licking her lips in a seductive manner and kissed him lightly. Zack inhaled sharply and Erin made quick work and ducked her tongue inside his parted lips. Zack responded almost immediately, crushing their bodies together in a desperate manner. He wrapped his tongue around her own and sucked on it gently. Erin groaned loudly, pulling Zack even closer than they possibly were.

His hands hovered above her hips faintly, unsure if Erin would allow him to. She grabbed onto his hand and placed it on top of her left breast. She closed her eyes and broke the kiss to whisper, "Zacky... Just do what you want to me. Screw that chivalrous manner of yours, it's sweet, but I want you to be you." She nonchalantly bit his bottom lip and felt his hands tremble slightly. "Make me forget everything but you."

Feeling confidence bubble inside of him, Zack gently pushed Erin up against the wall, groping her breast while keeping a good grip on her waist. His lips greedily attached to hers, using tongues to connect. Using his left hand to unbutton Erin's white blouse, he let go of her breast and nearly tore the now-useless shirt from Erin's chest, letting it fall to the ground, forgotten. He pulled away from her kiss to attach himself onto her neck, suckling and nibbling while he could hear Erin's heavy and breathy moans. He grabbed her chest, snaking his hands under her bra to get a good grip on her breasts, fondling and massaging her nipples.

Erin gasped lightly when she felt his cold fingers wrap magnificently around her nipples that hardened quickly. She gripped at his shoulders, attempting to pull his lab coat and shirt off. Zack just grunted and squeezed her breast lightly. "Later." He whispered into her neck, his warm breath made a shiver run down Erin's spine.

His hands slid down her body, sensually tracing lines and curves around her stomach and sides. His hands landed on the rim of her pants and his fingers slipped in. Zack fumbled slightly with the zipper, taking a few seconds to successfully tug Erin's pants down. She arched her back and grinded her hips together with Zack's while kicking her pants towards the corner of the closet.

Zack stopped his attack on her neck, his eyes scanning over Erin's body. Her short black hair was a mess and sticking out and her normally pale skin was riddled with red marks from him. Her black eyes were closed and her mouth was faintly open, easily letting warm air trail in and out. Her bra was above her breast, failing to cover them from Zack's hungry eyes. Her nipples were hard and peaked, facing the ceiling almost proudly. Her shoes and socks were long gone from her feet and her toes were curled in pleasure.

His hands still lay on the rim of her panties and Zack decided to travel a bit further. He slid his left hand into her underwear, burying his index and middle finger inside her moist heat. Erin tilted her head back in pleasure and let out a shaky moan. He pumped them in and out of her and Zack used his thumb to massage her clit, keeping an expert pace inside of her.

Zack let out a groan when he felt her nails dig into his sides, bringing his closer towards her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before leaning down and licking one of Erin's nipples. He felt her jump and was slightly amused by the pleasured squeak that escaped her when he fondled with her clit while sucking on one of her nipples.

"I-..I was supposed to apologise to _you_, you know." She told him with a breathy voice, leaning her head upwards to look at him through half-lidded eyes. .

Zack simply responded with a light nip on her nipple and a push of his fingers, deepening them inside of her. Her head snapped back and Erin yelped slightly, caught off guard by his commanding demeanour. Zack pulled his fingers back until it was only the tips that touched her core even the slightest and was rewarded by Erin thrusting her hips forward, consequently shoving his two digits inside of her once again. Zack grinned a little and nipped at her nipple evenly before trailing kisses lower until he was kneeling in front of his dishevelled girlfriend, looking up at her with lust filled eyes.

He removed his lab-coat from himself due to the heat and leaned forward. His tongue came in contact with Erin's engorged and musky scented clit which drove the woman mad, her back arched even further and her hands were clenched around a metal bar holding the book shelf behind her. Zack continued to dig his tongue inside of her, feeling and tasting her. His hands massaged her inner thighs, grazing his fingers against her hips and her stomach. His left hand trailed towards her breast, groping and kneading it. His index finger pressed against her nipple like a he was pressing a button that made Erin gasp. Her thighs pressed together lightly and she grabbed his shaggy brown hair, bringing him closer towards her and his tongue pressed against the small nub. Erin moaned loudly, her legs nearly giving out underneath her. Zack angled his head and his tongue wiggled inside of her, nearly sending the woman to heaven then and there.

"Zack!" She gasped her voice cracking.

She tugged at his hair, pulling him upwards. Zack gasped in front of her, surprise filling his features. "E-Erin? Wha--"

He was interrupted by his girlfriend crushing her lips against his, their tongues intertwining against each other in a heated passion. Erin pulled his clothes off in frenzy, ruining his button-up shirt. She gripped at his skin as if she felt the need to pull him any closer to her than he already was. Zack grabbed her thighs and separated them, hoisting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his member pulsating, rubbing against her dripping sex.

"Put it in me, Zacky." Erin groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We haven't done this in so long... I need it now, Zacky, I need _you_."

"You are..." Zack moaned out, grinding his hips against hers, pushing Erin further against the shelf, "all I need... Everything I want and everything I would ever want."

Grinning, Erin leaned forward nibbled at Zack's ear, "That's completely illogical, Zack. You need food, water, ai--"

She was cut off when he crushed their lips together, tongues battling each other for dominance. With a sudden jolt, Zack thrust himself into Erin, causing her to give out a loud, needy moan. He pulled back slowly, savouring how Erin clamped herself around him. Thrusting forward once again, Zack buried himself deep within her, savouring how tight she clenched around him. He could feel her shake, her slick, moist sex surrounding him in a deliciously erotic manner. Her moans of pleasure surrounded the small closet joined by the sound of skin slapping against skin in a fast pace, heavy grunts coming from Zack and the rackety noise coming from the shelves as they were abused by the euphoric couple.

Erin gave out a small scream when Zack push himself further and further into her, heat building up inside of her. Another layer of sweat appeared on the couple, their pants of exhaustion adding to the heat of the room. Her breasts bounced up and down as her body was being impaled by Zack, his hard member filling her up. The way Zack thrust himself into her caused him to rub against her clit, making her walls to tighten more around him.

"E-Erin!" Zack growled out, his pace becoming harder and faster in a feverish manner.

His penis slid in and out of her, the wondrous friction gave the couple a exhilarated feeling. Both bodies synchronised together, Erin pushing herself down whenever Zack would push himself inside of her. Erin manoeuvred her hips to grind against his and Zack drove himself into her harder and faster.

A bubbling feeling came to the pit of Erin's stomach, pleasure and heat coursed through her veins. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as Zack gave a particularly deep thrust, sending his lover into the depths of heaven. Erin pulled him against her tightly, her body shaking as Zack continued to pound into her, his body getting closer and closer to his own climax.

Zack bit down on Erin's shoulder to silence his own scream of pleasure causing her to tremble against him, his appendage hidden deep inside of her as his seed entered her, coating her walls. They both stood there, in a shivering and sweaty mess, grasping onto the other as if their lives depended on it. Their bodies became numb, only being able to handle so much satisfaction and euphoric pleasure. They breathed deeply and heavily, gasping each others names out in whispers.

Slowly, they released each other, sliding down until they were both on the floor, staring at each other's half-lidded eyes. Leaning forward, Erin captured his lips once again, passion and love expressed through her deep kiss. Sliding himself out of her with a groan without breaking their kiss, Zack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him once again. Erin's nails skimmed down his back in a feather-like touch, their breaths mingling into one as the smell of sex filled the small storage closet.

Breaking the kiss, Zack rested his forehead against her and stared into her coal black eyes. "That was," He paused, catching his breath, "invigorating."

Erin hummed in agreement, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired." she confessed, a small smile crossing her face.

Zack hummed back like Erin had, closing his eyes as well. "We have to get back to work. Hodgins and Angela would be wondering where we are."

Nodding in an almost zombie-like manner, Erin looked around the room in a tired search of her clothes. She stumbled out of Zack's comfortable arms, picking up her discarded clothes off the floor, slowly putting the on. Zack followed soon after, pulling his pants on and searched for his button-up shirt. By the time he found it, Erin was already dressed, fixing up her hair into a high pony-tail, giving a clear view of the marks that Zack had given her through their little episode.

Coughing slightly in an embarrassed manner, he pointed out the marks by touching them softly with his hands, his cool fingers rubbing against them. "You should wear a jacket." he told her, blushing slightly.

Erin smiled softly, adored by his shy personality. "Sure, if you want me to." Looking down, Erin noticed the suspicious creases and sweat marks left on his shirt. She giggled, "You should button up that lab-coat of yours."

Smiling, Zack nodded in a puppy-dog like manner and buttoned his lab-coat up to his collar. Stepping back from each other, they looked at the other up and down, seeing anything that may stand out to be suspicious from the both of them. Not noticing anything, Zack turned the knob of the closet door only to be suddenly pulled back by Erin who crushed their lips together in a quick and fervent kiss.

Pulling back, Erin gave Zack a coy smile, "Have fun at work, dear."

Stepping out, Erin walked away from him in a flirtatious manner, her hips swaying from side to side, catching a few eyes of the Jeffersonian doctors. Closing the door behind him, Zack caught up to her and wrapped his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers. Zack looked at Erin through the corner of his eye and noticed a smile grace her face.

A smile only meant for him.

* * *

**R&R plz :3**


End file.
